Just a Forgotten Memory
by Eclipsefan-16xo
Summary: Anna, Not Pearls' daughter - A vampire who was turned in the 1800's by the one and only; Katherine Pierce. Was brought up in Mystic Falls, fell in love with the Salvatore Brothers who we love so much in 1862 She erased their memories with the form of compulsion. The story now is set in present day Mystic Falls. Will the Salvatore's feelings from the past arise once again?
1. A Glimpse Into The Past

**Summary:**

Anna, a vampire who was turned in the 1800's by the one and only; Katherine Pierce. Was brought up in Mystic Falls, fell in love with the Salvatore Brothers who we love so much in (1862) She erased their memories with the form of compulsion. The story now is set in present day Mystic Falls. Will the Salvatore's feelings from the past arise once again? What of Elena and Katherine? What happens to the rest of Mystic Falls when Anna arrives back?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**1862**

**Anna**

"You're going to forget that you ever met me, that you even knew I was here. I was just a dream which is quickly fading away out of your mind. Just as I'm going to out of your life. Just remembering one thing, Stefan. We will meet again, I promise."

I leant forwards and pressed my lips to his gently before fleeing out the door, my compulsion working wonders as every memory of me disappeared from his head.

Yes, maybe one day I would regret it; but Stefan deserved better than someone like me. He deserved so much more. Ever since Katherine Pierce turned me, I never thought that anyone could love me. But Stefan did. The reason why I abandoned him was because he shouldn't love a vampire. I never wanted to drag him into this. Into my life.

I wasn't ready. So I just erased myself from his memory. I know what you're thinking,_ 'you just took the easy option.'_ Well, my darling friends. I think you'll find that this option will be the hardest decision I have ever made in my life. Leaving the one that you've ever loved; is not an easy task to do.


	2. We're More Alike Than I Thought

**Chapter Two:**

**We're More Alike Than I Thought**

**Anna:**

I stretched as I climbed out of the hotel bed that I was staying at, I made sure that I was wearing my necklace which protected me from the sunlight before I opened up the curtains and stared out into the view. I watched as a family of three, one mother with two beautiful children walk happily along a bridge do play mini-golf and I smiled weakly. I had always wished that I could have children, but Katherine took that away from me. Yes, I understand that I would adopt, but Katherine took away the option of giving birth to my own baby.

I closed the curtains again and I switched off the side of me which was daydreaming of the past. Nothing can change what's happened to me and all I can do now is look to the future and give up the past. Not dreaming about how my life could be different.

I blurred around the room, changing into dark blue jeans, a short sleeved dark blue top and a pair of matching converses. I brushed through my long dark brown hair and curled it. I guess you could say that I looked similar to Katherine, not exactly the same but almost identical.

I had long dark brown hair which I curled most days (it was naturally wavy) and I had dark brown eyes, my skin tone was slightly lighter and my features were slightly different. But at a glance; you could say that we looked the same.

And I hated that.

I hated that I looked like the woman who ruined my life.

I got my face ready, applying little foundation, powder, mascara and eyeliner, then brushed my teeth and checked one last time in the mirror before I grabbed my bag and walked out the door and into the hotel corridor. I locked the door and walked downstairs, then out into the car park. It was a quiet morning, but why wouldn't it be? It was seven in the morning, most people would still be in bed at this hour. Unless you had a mission to begin; much like me.

Today I was on a mission to find Stefan Salvatore, I knew that he was living in the small, exciting town of Mystic Falls and I had been told things about him from passers by, just merely out of interest. I knew that Katherine Pierce had turned him two years after I left the town of Mystic Falls and I was furious when I found out, I could have ripped that little bitch's throat out. Maybe one day I would?

I climbed into my car and began to drive to Mystic Falls, the hotel that I was staying at was only about ten miles out of the town and I would be there within quarter of an hour. I played some music from the radio in the background as I ran through the plan of what was going to happen.

When Stefan was turned into a vampire; my compulsion would have worn off, as would Damon's. I couldn't help but have both of the Salvatore brothers at my arms. It was just too irresistible. Hopefully, they would remember me when they see me today and Damon, being Damon; would get angry and probably threaten to drive a stake through my heart. Stefan would go all 'brooding-forehead-while-frown-lines-are-increasing' on me and I would explain to him why I was back.

I had always cared more for Stefan than Damon. Damon was far too...Protective. Stefan was perfect for me. We were the perfect couple, everybody idolized us, even Guiseppe found an interest in me, he saw fit to welcome me into their family with open arms.

I blinked, bringing myself back into the real world and out of the flashback which I was having of our first meeting and parked up the car outside of a restaurant type of building. I looked up at the sign and it was called 'The Grill' Hm. I slung my bag onto my shoulder and locked my car securely, I walked over to the entrance and it was far different than I imagined.

There were small tables everywhere and a few pool tables, there was a bar and I walked straight over there. I was going to need a drink to get me through today. I ordered a small glass of bourbon and I compelled the man at the bar to let me have it for me, luckily; he hadn't been ingesting vervain or have it on his person, so he agreed willingly and I downed the glass quickly.

"Bourbon." Said a man next to me as he sat down, I gasped and turned to him slowly. I knew that voice instantly. He was staring at me with those deep blue eyes and I slowly met his gaze.  
"D-Damon," I choked out and he downed his glass of bourbon. We were so alike it was unreal. He looked older, even though we never aged, you could see it in his eyes.

"Annabelle." He muttered quietly, I smiled weakly at him and he continued to stare at me with lost eyes. "I-I don't understand."

"I'll explain everything if you'll give me permission to. Come take a walk with me." I stood hesitantly and he nodded and we walked out of the Grill, him walking reluctantly beside me, as if I might flip out any second and stab him or do something crazy like that. I wasn't like that, I maybe had been in the past.

But that was when I used to be obsessed with blood and that was all I could think about. Now I had come to my senses and had realised that life is much more than it seemed, I only wished that I had realised that a long long time ago. Before all of this mess started with the Salvatore brothers.

Damon and I walked silently to nowhere and when we had been walking for around five minutes I was the first to talk.

"Look-"

"What are you doing here? You ruined my life." Damon interrupted me, I shook my head instantly and we stopped walking.

"Damon...That was Katherine who ruined your life. I did nothing to you."

"Nothing? You are joking me right? You were the first woman that I ever loved and you broke my heart into a million pieces, you couldn't take the blame so you compelled me to forget it so you could live your life without the guilt. You chose my brother over me and darlin', that hasn't been the only time that that has happened in my life." Damon let out breathlessly, he took a step towards me and I could see the threat in his eyes. "What, are you doing here?"

"You want me to be honest?" I asked rhetorically, not really looking for an answer. "I came back to check up on you two. I thought that we could start over."

"Basically, what you're saying is that you've gotten rid of all your other old boy-toys so you decided to return to your old ones?" Damon growled angrily and I sighed, frowning.

"Damon, please-"

"No, just don't." He started to walk away and I appeared in front of him.

"I want this to work. I never wanted that to happen to us, you know that. I couldn't continue hurting you because of my choice I made towards Stefan. You do understand that I never meant to hurt you, right? I did truly love you Damon and now I'd like us to start over." Damon shook his head.

"Screw you."

He muttered before he walked away angrily and I bit my lip, great. I had made him angry because of my return. Well, what did I expect? Him to be waiting for me with a bag of chocolate chip muffins and coca-cola? No. I knew that he would be angry and I knew that he would be hurt, betrayed and used.

I watched him walk away before I walked in the opposite direction, I could walk to his house from here. Maybe Stefan would be home and maybe, just maybe, he'll be more understanding than his brother?


End file.
